


Sonic's Christmas Chaos

by RisingSonic17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drinking, Gen, Guns, Humor, Humorous Ending, Out of Character, Parody, References to Canon, Santa dies, Slight Sonaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Christmas is potentially ruined all because Shadow decided to shoot Santa Claus. Now it's up to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze to clean up the mess Shadow made and save Christmas before it's too late.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sonic's Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's the time of the year again, Christmas. Fun holiday. I decided to uploaded an edited and much cleaner version of a fanfic I wrote three years ago on FF.Net. I was proud of the story I had, but it was literally the worst thing to read ever. Now that I'm older and I take time to proofread my shit, I can feel prouder looking back at this story. If all goes well for me, I plan to make a sequel to this story.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

Ahhh Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. When the snow falls, bright Christmas lights shone everywhere. The citizens are in a jolly mood giving gifts and helping the poor. The people of Earth just loved getting into the holiday spirit. Tonight was Christmas Eve and Santa Claus was preparing himself before he goes out to deliver gifts to all the good little boys and girls around the world.

Meanwhile on South Island, Sonic is having a small Christmas party at his house with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. Sonic was busy decorating his Christmas tree, Silver was sitting on the couch watching T.V. while drinking hot chocolate, Shadow was busy just standing in the corner by himself with his eyes closed and his arms folded, and Knuckles was sitting at the table taking some shots of Jack Daniels all by himself.

Tails comes out of the kitchen holding a pantry pan with gingerbread cookies. There was steam coming out of them, so they just came out from the stove.

"Hey guys, I made cookies! I must say, I'm pretty happy with how these came out." Tails smiles proudly.

Sonic got finished decorating the tree by putting the star at the very top. He walks up to Tails and takes a cookie from the pan. "Sweet! Thanks buddy! I didn't know you could bake." Sonic takes a bite of the cookie. As he was chewing, he started to taste a weird flavor...and it wasn't a very good flavor. "Uh Tails...what did you put in these cookies?" He asks.

"Mint candy! Lots and lots of mint candy! Just thought the cookies needed to be a little sweeter. Pretty great huh?" Tails smirked.

Sonic was trying his best not to spit out the cookies in front of Tails as he was chewing. "Really...delicious...Tails." He struggled to give a reassuring smile.

Tails laughs triumphantly. "I knew my baking skills were great! Here, give the rest to everyone." Tails hands Sonic the cookies and walks over to a shelf that had a bunch of board games and video games.

The moment Tails walked away, Sonic immediately spat out the cookie and threw the rest in the trash. "Hey, thanks for coming over guys. I usually spend Christmas alone, but it's nice to have some company once in a while. I know everyone is busy on the holidays."

Knuckles puts down the Jack Daniels. His body was wobbling and he was having a hard time keeping his composure. He walks over to Sonic and wraps his arm around him. "I-It's no biggie Sonic. You see y-you and I go way back, the fighting buddies remember? I don't really have anything better to do nowadays, so being here with my friends makes me happy. I love you man." Knuckles gives Sonic a hug.

Sonic pushes Knuckles off of him. "Dude, you reek! Don't hug me!"

"Knuckles, aren't you the guardian of the Master Emerald?" Silver asks.

Knuckles looked puzzled and tilted his head. "The what?"

"The Master Emerald. You know, the big giant emerald that's connected to the Chaos Emerald which also contains an echidna girl and the water god that made your race go extinct."

Knuckles tilts his head, still not understanding what the hedgehog was saying. "...What? Silver, are you high? Did you smoke yourself? I knew there was something more to that hairstyle."

"My head is not a weed plant dammit!" Silver yelled.

Tails facepalms and sighs. "It was a bad idea to let Knuckles drink. Why didn't anyone stop him?"

"Once Knuckles is determined to do something, it's best to let him do it and have him suffer the consequences." Sonic says.

Knuckles turns to Shadow. "Hey Edgy the Hedgie, are you just going to stand there all day and say nothing? Socialize for once in your life!"

Shadow just ignored the echidna's comments. "Hmph."

"That's all you say don't you? Onomatopoeia the Character, that's what you are!" Knuckles continued to rant. He looked at the bottle of Jack Daniel and an idea popped into his head. "Hey Shadow."

"What could you possibly want this time?" Shadow asks with a hint of annoyance.

Knuckles grabs the bottle of beer. "I challenge you to take a drink of this."

Shadow just stared at the bottle, uninterested. "I'm not drinking that."

"Aww what's the matter? The edgelord is afraid of a little alcohol?" Knuckles teased.

Sonic puts his hand on Knuckle's shoulder. "Come on Knux, chill out will ya?"

Silver intervened as well. "Yeah Knuckles, stop patronizing him."

Knuckles didn't bother to listen to the two and kept going. "I never expected the "Ultimate Life Form" would back down from a challenge. Pffft, you're nothing but all talk."

Shadow raises an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm more powerful than you'll ever be? I'd break you like a toothpick. I don't back down from any challenges either."

Knuckles smirks. He managed to push Shadow's buttons. "Oh really now? If you're finally deciding to grow a pair, then drink bitch." Knuckles raises the bottle.

Shadow was little taken aback from Knuckles' insult. "What did you just say?"

"I don't have to repeat myself. I said drink bitch!"

"I thought you said you didn't have to repeat yourself Knuckles." Silver said.

"Shut up Silver, I'm trying to intimidate Shadow." Knuckles whispers. Knuckles grabs a shot glass and pours the Jack Daniels in it. He hands the shot glass to Shadow. "Start drinking hedgehog."

Shadow takes a moment to look at the drink. He wasn't concerned about how the drink would affect him so he just shrugged and drank the shot with relative ease. "Was that it?" He asks.

Tails was a little surprised that Shadow wasn't feeling anything. To his knowledge, Shadow has never had alcohol before. "Shadow...Are you feeling okay?" He asks with concern.

"I'm fine. Was something supposed to happen?"

"You don't feel light headed in the slightest?" Silver asks.

"That drink was nothing. In fact, I think I'll drink the entire bottle." Shadow grabs the bottle of Jack.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh Shadow, I don't think it's necessary to do that." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to take a sip. Not have alcohol poisoning." Knuckles says.

Shadow rolls his eyes. "You idiots worry too much. What harm is it going to do?" The black hedgehog just starts chugging down the entire bottle without stopping. All of the guys just stared in awe.

"That's…Impossible." Silver said.

Sonic nudges Tails in the arm. "Tails, are you getting all of this?"

Tails had his camcorder in his hand. "I was way ahead of you Sonic. I couldn't let this be unseen."

"Wooooo! Let's go Shadow!" Knuckles cheered.

Shadow finishes the entire bottle of Jack and places it down on the table. He was still standing normally with no signs on light headedness. "See? No issue." He shrugs.

"How do you not get drunk from that?! Or die for that matter?!" Silver asked in shock..

"I guess being part alien has its benefits." Shadow folds his arms.

Tails yawns and rubs his eyes. "Well that was a spectacle. I think I'll head back to my house and get some shut eye. Hopefully the snow doesn't get too bad while I'm flying. See you tomorrow Sonic." The fox waved goodbye as he walked to the front door.

Knuckles also lets out a yawn and follows behind Tails. "Let me crash at your place Tails. The weather right now is a little rough for me to get up there safely."

"Sure Knuckles." Tails replied with a tired voice.

Sonic waves to his friends. "You guys be careful out there. See you when it's Christmas day." Sonic turns to Shadow and Silver. "You guys can just crash at my place tonight. I was planning on sleeping in the living room anyways to try and catch a glimpse of Santa."

"Who?" Shadow questions.

Sonic gasped. "You don't know who Santa Claus is?! Well let me tell you, he's a jolly fat guy in a red suit who has a big white beard and has magical elves and reindeers. Every Christmas his elves make toys for him and then he goes all over the world to bring those toys to all the good little boys and girls, while the naughty kids get lumps of coal. He keeps a list of everyone who's been naughty or nice, and he checks it twice. I helped him save Christmas before. He's the coolest dude on the planet."

Shadow was still having a hard time trying to wrap his head around Sonic's story of this Santa Claus guy. "So what you're telling me is Santa is a slave owner who performs house invasions every year and stalks people?"

"Well he is giving the good people gifts, so it's not all bad." Silver stated.

"I can't see how he's exactly the good guy here. So it's okay for him to invade other people's houses?"

Sonic started to get frustrated. "N-No! That's not the point you guys!" The hedgehog sighed. "You know what, screw you guys. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

It is now midnight. All of the citizens in Mobius were now fast asleep in their homes, awaiting to see presents under their tree when the sun rises. In the living room of Sonic's home, Sonic is sleeping on the floor letting out loud snores with drool coming out from his mouth. Silver is on the couch all wrapped up in his blanket and had earmuffs on to block out Sonic's snoring. Shadow was the only one up at this hour. He is in the kitchen making himself some hot chocolate. He puts some marshmallows in it and takes a sip.

"Insomnia is such a damn pain." He mutters to himself. Suddenly, Shadow began to hear some noise in the living room. "Hmm? What the hell was that?" He slowly peaked out to see a pair of legs coming out from Sonic's chimney. "Well would you look at this. A burglar. Hmph, I'll handle him personally." He says with a smirk.

In the living room, Santa finally managed to get out the chimney along with his big red bag of toys. Before he could even manage to take a step further, Shadow was standing in front of him holding a double barrel Shotgun.

Santa drops his bag and puts his hands up. "W-Who are you?!" He asked in fear.

Shadow smirks. "The last thing you'll see before you die." Shadow pulls the trigger and shoots Santa in the chest. Making him fall on his back.

Sonic and Silver awake from the sound of the gun, confused and on high alert. They turn to see Shadow holding a shotgun.

"What are you doing with that thing Shadow?!" Silver yells.

"Preventing some hobo from coming in and stealing something." Shadow answers.

Sonic gets up from the ground. "What the heck are you talking abou-" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a fat man in a big red suit with a pool of blood around him and two holes in his chest. It didn't take Sonic long to connect the dots. Silver looks at the corpse too and realizes what happened.

"S-Silver...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sonic points to the body.

"Santa Claus with two bullet holes in his chest laying in the pool of his own blood? Yes." Silver nods.

"I was hoping you said no…" Sonic puts his hands on Shadow's shoulder and starts shaking him rapidly. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" He yelled.

"Stopping a home invasion." Shadow says bluntly.

"No you fool! You just shot Santa Claus! Silver, is he okay?!" Sonic looks down at Santa.

Silver walks to Santa's body and bends down on one knee. "He's not looking too good Sonic." Suddenly, a cough started to come out from Santa. "Wait a minute! I think he's not dead!"

"Whoops. Didn't finish the job." Shadow cocks his shotgun and shoots Santa again.

Sonic slaps the gun out of his hand. "What is wrong with you?!" He screamed.

"Welp, Santa is dead now." Silver confirms.

Sonic starts pacing back and forth. "Oh boy. Oh boy. This is really bad! Like way past bad!" He panicked.

"I don't see why you're so worked up about all of this." Shadow shrugs.

"You practically shot the God of Christmas! Santa is supposed to be out there giving out gifts, but now he's dead! Well this is just great! Three hedgehogs and a dead Santa Claus! I'm sure that's a story to write about!"

"Well what do we do now?" Silver asks.

"I got it. We'll just go to the North Pole, and explain to Mrs. Claus and the elves what happened. I'm sure they'll understand. Right?" Sonic asks.

* * *

**At the North Pole**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver arrived at the North Pole in Santa's Workshop and explained the situation. Needless say, Santa's head elf, Kringles, wasn't very happy.

"You fucking idiots! Great! This is just great! Santa goes out to do his job and what does he get?! Two bullet holes in his chest! You three idiots practically ruined Christmas!" Kringles ranted.

Sonic puts his hands up in defense. "Woah woah woah! I didn't kill Santa, he did!" He pointed to Shadow.

"Well why didn't you stop him?!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Why did you allow this maniac to stay in your home?!"

"I didn't know he was going to shoot Santa Claus!"

"Then you're being held accountable for Santa getting killed!" Kringles started poking at Sonic's chest.

The blue hedgehog started to get angry. He leans down to Kringle and gets up in his face. "Hey, hold on now! None of this is my fault! You want somebody to blame? Blame Shadow!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes. "This pointless bickering is getting us nowhere."

"Do you know what it's like having to tell another man's wife that their husband is dead?! No, you don't! Poor Mrs. Claus suffered a heart attack, and now we're trying to revive her." Kringle says.

Kringles shows the three hedgehogs the other elves giving Mrs. Claus shock therapy with Christmas lights to try and revive her. "Clear!" The elf yelled, shocking Mrs. Claus.

"Well what are we going to do? Without Santa, no one will be able to deliver the presents." Silver says.

Kringles raises his index finger. "On the contrary Silver, there is someone who can save Christmas."

Sonic chuckles and steps forward. "Well if you needed to save Christmas again, why didn't you just-"

"Not you Sonic! I'm talking about the black one! He shot Santa, so he's becoming Santa!" Kringle points over to Shadow.

"Hmph." Shadow folds his arms.

Sonic gives Kringles a look like he just made the worst decision of his life. "What?! What sense does it make to make the guy who murdered Santa be Santa?!"

"It's supposed to teach him a lesson." Kringles said. "Sonic, you will be the elf. Silver, you're the reindeer."

Silver sighs. "Of course I get the short end of the stick."

"You will also need a Mrs. Claus. Are there any of your friends that can fulfill that job?" Kringles asks.

It didn't take Silver long to think of an answer. "Blaze can do it! Why don't you bring her here?"

"No problem." Kringles snaps his fingers.

Suddenly, Blaze was teleported into Santa's Workshop. She looked around wondering how she got here. She turns to see the three hedgehogs.

Sonic waves. "Yo Blaze, long time no see."

"Sonic? What the...What's going on here?" Blaze asks.

"To make a long story short Blaze, Shadow killed Santa Claus and now he has to become Santa and save Christmas with our help." Silver explains.

Blaze was still confused about the whole situation. "I'm definitely going to need more details here."

Kringles groans. "There's no time to explain! You have to get moving! We only have a few hours here!" Before the heroes were about to head out, Kringles got in front of them and stopped them. "Woah woah woah woah! You can't just go out like that?! It's unprofessional! Go to the closet and get your outfits!" He ordered.

* * *

The four heroes are outside of Santa's Workshop after getting their costumes. Shadow is wearing Santa's jacket and hat, Sonic was using Link's tunic for his elf costume, Silver had reindeer antlers on his head, and Blaze was wearing Mrs. Claus sweater. Sonic puts the bag of gifts on the back of Santa's sleigh.

"Alright, we got the presents with us. Let's get rolling." Sonic says.

"Uh...Sonic. Shouldn't you be wearing an elf costume?" Silver questioned.

"You're telling me Link is not an elf?"

Silver was going to rebuttal Sonic's response, but decided not to say anything since he was kinda right. Silver walks to the front of the sleigh and uses his telekinesis to carry it. "Are you all ready to go?"

Shadow gets in the front of the sleigh. "Let's just get this over with."

Sonic and Blaze sat behind Shadow next to each other. Sonic gives Silver a thumbs up. "Let's do this!"

Silver began to levitate and the heroes took the skies, leaving the North Pole. There wasn't any snow falling from the sky and the winds weren't strong, so it was easier for Silver to navigate himself.

Blaze still had some questions to ask. "So, what's the mission here?"

"Basically, we have to go all around the world and go inside people's houses and give them gifts if they're on the nice list and coal if they're on the naughty list." Sonic explains.

Blaze tilts her head. "So we're basically doing a home invasion? Everyone is just okay with Santa breaking into their homes?"

"I asked the exact same thing Blaze. That Santa Claus guys is a weirdo."

Sonic groans in annoyance. "You're both missing the point here! Santa is not a home invader! Bleh, whatever. Well, what are we going to do while waiting for a house to get into?" The blue hedgehog scratches his head. An idea pops into his head. "Oh I know, how about a Christmas song?"

"No." Shadow quickly answered. He just wanted this job to be over with. The last thing he wanted was to hear Sonic's awful singing.

"Come on, you're gonna love it. I made it myself." Sonic clears his throat. "Infinite, the not weak jackal, had a very shiny gem. He wanted all the weaklings, to bow down to him. He was the tallest of mountains, he was the roughest of ways. He was the toughest of terrors, he was the darkest of day. Then one day in Mystic Forest, Shadow made him cry. Then he got the Phantom Ruby, and we almost died. HEY! But in the end I came back, and Infinite was beat. You can still hear him repeat, I am not weak! I...I am not weak! I AM NOT WEA-Ahhhhh!"

Shadow interrupts Sonic by punching him in the face. "I've had enough of your obnoxious singing!" He growled.

"A little too overboard Sonic." Blaze says, shaking her head.

"I kind of liked the lyrics." Silver mutters. "Hey look guys! I found our first house!" The telekinetic hedgehog informs.

"Finally. Let's get this over." Shadow says.

Silver flies down to the house and rests the sleigh down on the front lawn. Shadow grabs the bag of toys and hops off the sleigh. He starts heading towards the front door, but Sonic runs in front of him and blocks him.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic questioned.

"Going to deliver the presents, what else? That's my job isn't it?" Shadow answers.

"Santa Claus doesn't walk through the front door! He goes through the chimney!" Sonic points to the chimney.

"This Santa person has a lot of specific regulations on how he does things." Blaze says.

"Oh yeah, the guy is very professional on how he does his work." Silver replies.

"Yeah, well he's dead right now. I'm the new Santa Claus, and I'm going to do things my way." Shadow pushes Sonic out of his way and kicks the front door down. Inside the living was a boy and his mom and dad. "Merry Christmas you ungrateful fuck." Shadow says.

"Very inviting Santa." Sonic snarks.

The kid jumped with joy. "Oh my gosh, it's Santa Claus!" He screams.

"I'm assuming you're the kid I'm supposed to give a present to. Well I got a present, and I don't care if you wanted it or not." Shadow takes out an assault rifle and gives it to the kid. The parents weren't very happy with that.

"You can't give our child a weapon!" The mom yelled.

Shadow glares at the mother. "Says who?"

"Says us! We're his parents!" The dad replied.

Shadow slowly nods his head. "I see." The black hedgehog takes out his Shadow Rifle and points it at the parents. The parents put their hands up and cowered in fear. "Well I'm Santa Claus with a gun in his hand. If you have a problem with that, then talk to my rifle."

Sonic grabs Shadow by the jacket and pulls him out of the house. "Can you not kill anyone else on Christmas?! We already have a lot of work to do because of you!"

Blaze walks up to the parents who were still shaking in fear. She bows to them. "I'm terribly for my husband. He didn't have his cookies and milk yet. Merry Christmas to you." Blaze leaves the house and gets back on the sleigh.

Silver quickly comes into to steal the plate of cookies and milk that were resting on top of the fireplace. "Don't mind if I do." The grey hedgehog drinks the milk and flies out of the home with the plate of cookies.

The heroes fly back into the skies to continue their journey to save Christmas. Sonic facepalms and shakes his head.

"I can't believe you just gave a kid a gun and then terrorized his parents. You're a really great Santa Claus Shadow." The blue hedgehog said sarcastically. Sonic takes one of the cookies from the plate Silver brought back and starts eating that.

"Shut up. Not like I wanted to do this anyways." Shadow replied. "Also, give me one."

Sonic takes one of the cookies and moves his hand up to Shadow's mouth. Shadow leans his head over to the cookie and eats it in one bite.

Sonic offers the plate of cookies to Blaze. "You want some Blaze?"

Blaze nods and takes a cookie from the plate. "Your generosity is appreciated Sonic." She smiles. She takes a bite of her cookie. Suddenly, a laser blast was shot at the heroes. "What was that?!" The cat wondered.

"We're being attacked! Hang on guys!" Silver warned. He dodges the other oncoming lasers that were being shot at the sleigh. "Who the heck is doing this?!" He wondered.

"Ohohohoho!" A familiar laugh echoed.

Sonic groans. "Come now...Really!"

Eggman appeared in front of the sleigh in his Egg O Matic wearing a Santa Claus outfit with Orbot and Cubot beside him wearing Christmas hats. "Merry Christmas Sonic!" He says evilly.

"Doctor!" Shadow growled.

"Geez Eggman, what do you want this time?! Can't we just enjoy things without you coming in and being a dick?!" Sonic said.

"No you can't just "enjoy things"." Eggman says mockingly. "Your enjoyment makes me sick. To answer your question, I'm here to be the Eggman who stole Christmas. I'm tired of Santa always putting me on the naughty list and not giving me presents I deserve! So I'm going to steal them, and then no one will get to have any presents! Ohohohoho!" He laughs.

"Boss deserves all the gifts in the world." Orbot remarks.

"Yeah. Even if we don't get anything." Cubot added.

"Did you ever think to yourself at one point that maybe you'd get presents if you started being a decent human being for once?" Sonic mocks.

"Quiet hedgehog! You don't determine whether I've been naughty or nice! Metal Sonic! Grab the bag!" Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic wearing Reindeer antlers on his head and a red Christmas light on his nose appear from behind Eggman and grab the bag of presents. He drops the bag from above and Eggman grabs it with a claw.

"Eat my dust Sonic!" Eggman yelled, pressing the boost button on his Egg O Matic and flying away.

Sonic growled. "Dang it Egghead!"

Shadow stands up. "You chase after the Doctor. I'll handle the scrap heap." He said using his hover shoes to chase after Metal Sonic.

Sonic moves to the front of the sleigh. "Step on it Silver! We got a grinch to catch!" He points.

"Got it Sonic!" Silver started flying faster to catch up with Eggman.

Shadow and Metal Sonic were face to face with each other. Metal Sonic wasted no time charging at Shadow and started throwing a flurry of punches at him. Shadow blocked all the punches and countered with his own. Metal Sonic shoots a laser from his chest which Shadow quickly teleports out of the way from and kicks the robot in the head.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, sending five energy blasts at Metal Sonic. All the energy blast hit the robot causing him to go falling down to the surface. "Hmph. Useless heap of metal." The black hedgehog smirked. He flies to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver were hot on Eggman's trail dodging all the lasers that the doctor continued to shoot at them. Eggman started to get frustrated and takes out a bomb

"Get a load of this!" Eggman yelled, throwing the bomb at the heroes.

"Watch out!" Blaze yells. She lit her hands on fire and launched a fireball at the bomb.

The bomb exploded causing Silver to move away from the radius, but he still kept his eyes on Eggman. "I'll go after the presents, I need you two to stay on Eggman." Blaze jumps off the sleigh.

"You got it Mrs. Claus!" Sonic salutes.

Blaze lands on the claw that the Egg O Matic had carrying the presents. Eggman yelped. "Orbot! Cubot! Attack her!" The evil genius ordered.

Orbot and Cubot got out from their seats and charged at Blaze. The cat quickly grabs the two robots and sets them both on fire and throws them aside to fall to their doom.

"Well...this is fine." Orbot says.

"Yeah, at least we're not destroyed this time. We can survive the heat!" Cubot notes.

Blaze gets in front of Eggman. The doctor tried his best to not look intimidated. "You're just a girl. What are you going to do? Scratch me with your nails?" Eggman teases.

"Good idea." Blaze said with an evil smirk. She showed her sharp claws and started scratching away at Eggman. The doctor cried like a little girl.

Sonic takes the bag of presents from the Egg O Matic and puts it back on the sleigh. Shadow teleports back onto the sleigh.

"I guess you took care of Metal." Sonic smirked.

Shadow dusted his hands. "Wasn't even a challenge. Least you got the presents." He smirked back.

Blaze stops scratching Eggman and hops back on the sleigh. Eggman was left dazed and his face was full of scratch marks and bruises.

"Allow me to finish the job." Sonic jumps up and Homing Attacks the Egg O Matic, causing it to go crashing down.

"I'll be back Sonic! Next Christmas, I will ruin it for all of you! Just you waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"" Eggman yells.

Sonic rubs his nose and laughs. "Alright guys, let's go deliver these presents to everyone!" He gives his friends a thumbs up

"Not so fast, Sonic the Hedgehog!" An obnoxious voice yelled. It was Jet the Hawk who was on his Extreme Gear flying beside the sleigh.

Sonic facepalms. "Of course this couldn't get any easier." He mutters. "Jet, what do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"In the middle of looking stupid? You're right. But don't pretend you don't know why I'm here! I came here to prove to you that I deserve the title of the fastest thing alive." The hawk smirked.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the bird. "Look Jet, I don't have time to-"

"What's the matter? Is Sonic the Hedgehog afraid to look stupid in front of his friends? Then again, you're already doing that now so nothing is really stopping you." Jet laughed.

Blaze sneered at the bird. "Such an irritating individual." She said softly.

Sonic turned to his friends. "No worries, I got this." He turned back to Jet. "Alright, I'll race you right now. With the sleigh."

Jet laughed. "You think you can beat me with that hunk of junk?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Well if you're so confident, you should be able to beat me no problem." Sonic smirked.

"Hmph! Alright Sonic the Hedgehog, let me make this quick and take this title away from you."

The heroes and Jet lined up side by side preparing to take off and race.

Jet puts his goggles on. "Alright. Three, two, one."

Sonic punches Jet in the face causing him to fall off of his Extreme Gear and fall to his doom. The heroes just looked down at Jet screaming for help.

"He'll walk it off." Shadow says coldly.

"He's a bird, he has wings to fly. He should have no problem getting to the ground." Sonic snarks. "Alright, now back to the business at hand. Let's go Silver!" He points forward.

"You got it Sonic!" Silver gives Sonic a thumbs up.

The heroes rode off into the night delivering all the presents all around the world. They didn't really go into people's homes, they just dive bombed the presents and hoped that people got what they wanted. Needless to say, Shadow was one lazy ass Santa Claus, but he was getting the job done.

* * *

**North Pole**

The heroes were back in Santa's Workshop after a long day of delivering presents. The sun was up shining bright on Christmas days.

Kringles sighed. "Although you four aren't the most competent together, you did get the job done and delivered all the presents. So I'll give you props for that." He says begrudgingly.

Sonic smiled widely. "I told you we were on top of things. There was nothing to worry about, we also left a gift for dear old Eggman."

"And by gift, he means we dumped all the coal at his base and had Blaze set it on fire." Shadow says.

"He did attempt to take the presents, so it was justified." Blaze said.

"Do we get any gifts for saving Christmas?" Silver wondered.

Santa came in on a wheelchair rolling up to the heroes. "You all got the greatest gift of all. The bonds of friendship." He said with a warm smile.

Shadow takes out a shotgun and shoots Santa in the chest causing him to fall back on his wheelchair. All the elves gasped in horror and Mrs. Claus fainted.

"I dressed up and saved your stupid holiday just to get that friendship is magic bullshit?! I'm out here." Shadow skates out of Santa's Workshop.

Sonic chased after Shadow. "S-Shadow! You can't just keep shooting Santa Claus dude! What is up with you?!"

Silver and Blaze stopped at the front door of Santa Workshop.

Silver shakes his head. "Well...This has been a Christmas." He chuckles.

Blaze nodded. "It has been indeed. I would be lying if I said I didn't have some fun though. I think I'll come visit more often, announced of course."

Silver nods. "Yeah."

The two shared a laugh together. They look up and see a mistletoe was above them. They looked back at each other with their cheeks growing hot. They understood what it meant during the Christmas season. Silver and Blaze leaned closely to each other. Their lips were close to connecting until Sonic got in between the two and got kissed by Blaze. Blaze stepped back from and covered her mouth with her face completely red.

"Hey, thanks for the kiss Blaze!" Sonic winks to the purple cat.

An angry Silver was standing behind Sonic fist tightened and his psychic aura flowing around him.

"Sooooooooooooonic! You're going to pay for this!" Silver yelled, floating in the air. He uses his telekinesis to pick up multiple snowballs from the ground.

Sonic gulped. "Whoops. Looks like I interrupted something, I think I should catch up to Shadow before he does something crazy. See ya back at South Island!" He saluted and started running away, dodging the snowballs Silver was throwing at him.

"You won't get away Sonic!" Silver flies after Sonic.

Blaze started running behind Silver with her face still flustered from her kiss with Sonic. "S-Silver wait! There's no need to be rash!" She yells.

So, Santa Claus is dead. Don't worry, he'll have another 364 days to recover and deliver presents next year. Merry Christmas to all, and hope that Santa doesn't get shot by Shadow the Hedgehog next year.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that Infinite Christmas Carol Song myself btw. I felt proud.  
> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
